timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Blue Arrow Services
Service 301 Bedok Gdn - Robinson Rd Peak hours service Fare : 80c (OMO) Peak Jln Limau Manis(Bedok Sch), Jln Limau Katsuri, Bedok Terrace, Jln Langgar Bedok, Bedok Rise, (Bedok Rd, Upp East Coast Rd), Sennett Rd, Sennett Ave, Lucky Rise, Lucky Heights, Upp East Coast Rd, Bedok South Ave 1, Marine Parade Rd, (Amber Rd, Mountbatten Rd, Nicoll Highway), Connaught Dr, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, (Keppel Rd), Anson Rd and Robinson Rd (CPF Bldg). Peak Prince Edward Ter, (Prince Edward Rd), Shenton Way, (Keppel Rd), Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Collyer Quay, (Fullerton Rd), Empress Place, (Nicoll Highway, Mountbatten Rd, Amber Rd), Marine Parade Rd, Bedok Sth Ave 1, Upp East Coast Rd, Sennett Rd, Sennett Ave, Lucky Rise, Lucky Heights, (Upp East Coast Rd, Bedok Rd, Jln Langgar Bedok), Jln Limau Manis, Jln Limau Katsuri, Bedok Terrace, Jln Langgar Bedok, Bedok Rise(Bef Bedok Rd). Service 303 Tai Keng Gdns - Robinson Rd Peak hours service Fare : 80c (OMO) Peak Paya Lebar Cres(House 99), Jln Lokam, Tai Keng Gdns, Jln Mahir, (Jln Korban, Jln Gotong Royong, Thrift Dr), Rochdale Rd, (Upp Paya Lebar Rd, Bartley Rd, Mt Vermon Rd), Upp Aljunied Rd, Lichi Ave, (Wan Tho Ave), Kee Choe Ave, Siang Kuang Ave, (Tai Thong Cres, Upp Serangoon Rd, Bendemeer Rd, Lavender St, Crawford St, Beach Rd, Bras Basah Rd, Nicoll Highway), Connaught Dr, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, (Keppel Rd), Anson Rd, Robinson Rd(CPF Bldg). Peak Prince Edward Ter, (Prince Edward Rd), Shenton Way, (Keppel Rd), Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Collyer Quay, (Fullerton Rd), Empress Pl, (St. Andrew's Rd, Beach Rd, Crawford St, Nth Bridge Rd, Syed Aiwi Rd, Kallang Rd, Lavender St, Serangoon Rd), MacPherson Rd, (Jln Wangi), Siang Kuang Ave, Kee Choe Ave, Lichi Ave, Upp Aljunied Rd, (Mt Vermon Rd, Bartley Rd, Upp Paya Lebar Rd), Paya Lebar Crescent, Jln Lokam, Tai Keng Gardens, Jln Mahir, (Jln Korban, Jln Gotong Royong, Thrift Dr), Rochdale Rd(Aft Thrift Dr). Service 305 Mayflower Gdns - Robinson Rd Peak hours service Fare : 80c (OMO) Peak Mayflower Ave(Mayflower Cres Playground), Mayflower Rd, Mayflower Pl, (Mayflower Dr), Mayflower Ave, Ang Mo Kio St 13 known as Cheng San Rd, (Sembawang Hills Dr, Jln Chengam), Jln Sappan, Jln Leban, Thomson Hill, Thomson Hills Dr, Yio Chu Kang Rd, Upp Thomson Rd(up to Sisters of the Poor), (Thomson Rd, Keng Lee Rd, Kg Java Rd, Bt Timah Rd, Rochor Canal Rd, Bencoolen St), Bras Basah Rd, Connaught Dr, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, (Keppel Rd), Anson Rd and Robinson Rd(CPF Bldg). Peak Prince Edward Ter, (Prince Edward Rd), Shenton Way, (Keppel Rd), Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Collyer Quay, (Fullerton Rd, Empress Place, St. Andrew's Rd), Coleman St, Armenian St, Waterloo St(Arts Museum), (Middle Rd, Selegie Rd, MacKenzie Rd, Mei Ying Rd, Bt Timah Rd, Kg Java Rd, Thomson Rd), Upp Thomson Rd (Sisters of the Poor onwards), Upp Thomson Rd, Yio Chu Kang Rd, Thomson Hills Dr, Thomson Hill, Jln Leban, Jln Sappan, Jln Chengam, (Sembawang Hills Dr), Ang Mo Kio St 13, Mayflower Ave, Mayflower Rd, Mayflower Pl, (Mayflower Dr), Mayflower Ave (Aft Mayflower Rise). Service 306 Eng Kong Pk - Robinson Rd Peak hours service Fare : 80c (OMO) Peak Toh Tuck Rise(Bef Toh Tuck Walk), Lor Kismis, Eng Kong Rd, Eng Kong Pl, (Eng Kong Rd), Eng Kong Gdn, (Eng Kong Cres), Upp Toh Tuck Ter, (Lor Kismis), Toh Tuck Ter, Toh Tuck Rd, Jln Jurong Kechil, Jln Anak Bt, Dunearn Rd(up to Barker Rd Methodist Ch), to Newton Circus, (Newton Circus), Clemenceau Ave, Orchard Rd, Bras Basah Rd, Connaught Dr, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, (Keppel Rd), Anson Rd, Robinson Rd(CPF Bldg). Peak Prince Edward Ter, (Prince Edward Rd), Shenton Way, (Keppel Rd), Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Collyer Quay, (Fullerton Rd, Empress Place, St. Andrew's Rd), Coleman St, (Hill St), Stamford Rd , Orchard Rd, Penang Rd, Clemenceau Ave, Bt Timah Rd, Upp Bt Timah Rd, Jln Jurong Kechil, Toh Tuck Rd, Toh Tuck Rise, Lor Kismis, Eng Kong Rd, Eng Kong Pl, (Eng Kong Rd), Eng Kong Gdn, (Eng Kong Cres), Upp Toh Tuck Ter, (Lor Kismis) and Toh Tuck Ter(Toh Tuck Sec Sch/Jurong Inst). (All bus services were withdrawn in 1988)